<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints by marvellousaquarius05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317085">death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellousaquarius05/pseuds/marvellousaquarius05'>marvellousaquarius05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Everybody Dies, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellousaquarius05/pseuds/marvellousaquarius05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>we’re all wondering who’s going to die, so what if the answer is all of them?</p><p>some season 7 spoilers up to and including 7x08!!!!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Deke Shaw/ Daisy Johnson (one sided), Leo Fitz &amp; Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson &amp; Agents of SHIELD Team, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mack should have seen the chronicom. it was on the balcony above him and yo-yo, and his gun was pointed at yo-up’s head by the time he saw it. she wasn’t looking and he had no way to stop the robot, so he wrapped himself around his girlfriend and spun them so that he was in the line of fire.</p><p>he was too late.</p><p>the first shot caught yo-yo on the side, blowing a hole in her rib cage, and the second caught him on the back.</p><p>they were both dead before they hit the floor.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>kora was dangerous, daniel had known that, but no one had told him quite how powerful she actually was. when he’d pushed daisy out of the way and faced her himself, he’d known that he would lose, he just wasn’t expecting the fight to be over so fast.</p><p>he thought that he felt the earth quake before he heard kora hit the wall, but he couldn’t see if daisy was safe. his eyes and face were on fire and he could feel himself fading as daisy begged him to stay awake.</p><p>he died in daisy’s arms as her tears fell onto his face.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>fitzsimmons had to make it. thats what daisy repeated in her mind as she looked nathaniel in the eye. she’d sent the scientists on ahead, knowing that if they were going to destroy the chronicoms, they had to make it.

</p>
<p>it was a brutal fight, but it was over quickly. nathaniel lay broken on the floor, and daisy was slumped against the wall, unable to breathe. she wanted to get back to her family, but she couldn’t find the strength to stand.</p><p>she just hoped that they’d made it, that her death meant something, that fitzsimmons wouldn’t blame themselves.</p><p>she thought she heard someone calling her name just as everything faded to black.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>deke couldn’t let daisy’s sacrifice be in vain. nana and bobo had found a way to stop the chronicoms, and daisy had died so that they could enact the plan. he had to make sure they made it. for them, and for her.</p><p>the bullets ripped through his torso as he held the door shut behind them. he might not be able to stop the chronicoms, but he could slow them down.</p><p>he wondered if daisy would be proud of him when he saw her again.</p><p>that was his last thought before the darkness engulfed him.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>fitzsimmons were together. they were completely outnumbered and had no chance of getting out of there alive, but at least they were together.</p><p>jemma hit the ground after a shot to her stomach. fitz turned as she cried out, and their assailants took the opportunity to fire at his back.</p><p>the shot was slightly to the side, so as his grasp on life slipped away, he managed to tangle his fingers with jemma’s.</p><p>at least they were together.</p>
<hr/><p>may was a warrior, so she’d always expected to go out fighting. the chronicoms were stronger than she was, but she wasn’t there to beat them. she just needed to give coulson time to set everything off. </p><p>she was glad that she got a chance to save him, and she was glad that she wouldn’t have to watch him die again. she loved him, and she didn’t know what she would do if she lost him again.</p><p>she hadn’t noticed the pole before it was pushed through her chest. the feeling of surprise was unfamiliar, but it only lasted for a second before it was replaced by a horrific, all-consuming pain.</p><p>the pain filled her body momentarily before it disappeared, and then there was nothing.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>coulson knew he wasn’t real. when the machine turned on and the bombs went off, he wouldn’t die. it was impossible to kill something that was already dead.</p><p> the chronicoms broke down the door as he slammed his hand down on the button, and their shots hit his body too late. electricity and fire rushed through the ship, engulfing the bodies of his kids and his friends and the love of his life, and the fear left him as he realised that he would see his family again soon. 
</p><p> all he felt was peace as the flames roared into the room, and he smiled slightly as he gave himself up to the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>